terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Boy (NPC)
The Little Boy is an NPC. You can get him after defeating King Slime by finding him in an underground cabin. He will then move into an vacant house. He defends himself using his Street yo-yo, dealing 14 damage a hit. Names: * Bobby * Josh * Jacob * Ruben * Harry * Albie * Alex * Adam * Sam * Phillip * Oli Quotes: * Where's my mummy? (When found) * It's raining slimies from out of the sky! Slimies ,no need to ask why! (during slime rain) *It's snowing! Woohoo! (When in snow biome) * Do I have to trade? Can't I go outside and play?! (Day-time) * Hi there mister/miss, what do ya want? * I found a very special pebble once! * Your much safer than those zombies out there! (Night-time) * Ohh.. You interrupted my video game! * Save me from these hideous creatures! (during Goblin army and blood moon) * " gave me some ingredients..." (When witch doctor is present) *"I like to collect rare items. Do you?" (Post moon-lord) *" Santa is coming!!!"(Christmas time) *"Boing,boing,boing! You should try this jump pad!"(anytime) *"Ahh! What are those! (Blood Moon) *" I'm scared! I want my parents! (Blood Moon or Solar Eclipse) * I think my mum is trapped in the dungeon! (Before Skeletron is defeated) * My dad loves making dyes! I wish I could help him! (When Dye Trader is not here) * My dad's finally come to stay! (When Dye Trader is here) * Thank you for saving my mum from that ghastly Skeletron! (When mechanic has moved in) * Somehow, mum and dad don't talk much now. I think mum likes that goblin instead... (When goblin tinkerer, Dye Trader and Mechanic all here). Other NPC quotes (When Little Boy is present) * Mechanic >> Thank you for saving my son! * Dye Trader >> Can I see my son for a minute? * Demolitionist >> That kid has been fiddling with my grenades * Witch Doctor >> (Name of Little boy) has been making one crazy potion! * Wizard >> (Name of little boy) won't let me look at his stone! * Popular Girlfriend >> Sorry, I can't hang out tonight, I'm babysitting for (Name of little boy) at 6:00. * Steampunker >> I gave a small boy my boombox once... worse decision I ever made. * Santa >> That little boy won't stop asking for presents, it's crazy! Sells: * Special teddy * Street yo-yo (after completing an event and defeating BoC or EoW) * Sugar cube * Lego Sword (Hardmode) * Magic pebble * Pencils * Marvellous Medicine (when the witch doctor is present) * Beanbag (only during day) * Boombox (only when steampunker has moved in) *Collecter's crate (post-Moonlord) * Jump pad Trivia: * One of lines ( the slime rain one) refers to the song "It's raining tacos". * "George's Marvellous Medicine" is a reference to the potion in Roald Dahl's book. Category:NPCs Category:Pre-Hard Mode NPCs Category:Pre-Hard Mode